


Blasphemous Rumors

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, oh my lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose does more than just pray when he goes to church.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	Blasphemous Rumors

Jose was on his knees in the chapel praying after he lit a few candles. He ignored the footsteps coming towards him and finished his prayer before opening his eyes.

"You look good on your knees." Jose looked up and saw Brock standing there.

"What do you want, Brock?" Brock sat down in the pew and kicked his feet up.

"Your mouth on my dick for starters." Jose's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't talk like that in here!" Jose stood up and did the sign of the cross.

"I have bible study in half an hour so please leave." Brock rolled his eyes.

"Can't I join?" Jose bit his lip.

"Do you promise to behave?" Brock nodded.

"Of course."

-

Bible study was going well, Brock wasn't acting up in Jose's class for a first.

"Now, can anyone recite Revelation 21:8?" Brock raised his hand.

"Yes?" Brock smirked and Jose knew he was gonna say or do something out of hand.

"But as for the cowardly, the faithless, the detestable, as for murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters, and all liars, their portion will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulfur, which is the second death." Jose was pleasantly surprised.

"Very good!" Brock nodded, pressing his lips together.

"I would know, I get my dick sucked and fuck bitches everyday so I'm going to the lake for sure." The rest of the group gasped and Jose's cheeks turned bright red.

"Brock, may I have a word?" Jose stepped outside the room and Brock followed.

"What on earth are you thinking talking like that?!" Brock shrugged.

"What, it's true." Jose pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You are not welcome in my group anymore." Brock raised his hands up.

"Jesus, a bit dramatic wouldn't you say?" Jose shushed him.

"Don't say the lord's name in vain!" Jose went back into the room, leaving Brock by himself.

-

Once bible study was over, Jose expected Brock to have left but no, he was sitting in one of the pews.

"You're still here?" Brock nodded.

"Was waiting for you." Jose sighed and when he went to walk past Brock to go to the alter, Brock grabbed his arm. Jose turned around and Brock stood up, and stepped close to him.

"Y'know," He started, placing his hand on Jose's chest.

"You really do look good on your knees." Jose shifted his gaze downwards, blushing.

"Brock... not here..." Brock cupped Jose's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Jose was shocked at first but kissed him back and Brock smiled against his lips.

"Get on your knees, church boy." Jose scoffed at the name but got on his knees anyway. He looked around, making sure no one was around as Brock took himself out of his pants. He was already achingly hard and Jose felt his own dick jump at the sight. This is a horrible idea, he thought. You're going to hell. Jose took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts of out his mind and took Brock's dick in his hand.

He stroked it a few times before licking the head and taking him all the way in. He bobbed his head up and down and hollowed his cheeks, sucking Brock off fast and hard. He wanted this to be over quickly, maybe if it didn't last long it wouldn't count. Brock grabbed a fistful of Jose's hard and shoved him down and face fucked him before he came. His cum shot into the back of Jose's throat and he swallowed it with ease, and wiped his mouth off before standing up.

"Not so religious then, are you?" Jose scowled at Brock. Brock put himself away and Jose went to set up communion. Once he was finished, he sat in the pew and held his head in his hands. Brock put his hand on Jose's shoulder and Jose swatted it away.

"Screw you." Brock chuckled.

"I'm sure you'd like that." Jose rolled his eyes and waited for service to start. Brock sat next to him and bit his lip.

"Look, I'm sorry for making you do that." Jose sighed.

"You didn't make me. I wanted to." Brock nodded and rubbed Jose's shoulder.

"You're a good guy, Jose. You're not gonna go to hell for this. Although, I probably will." Jose giggled.

"Nah, you're cool." People started flooding in and Brock stood up.

"And that's my cue. See you next week." He left and Jose sighed once again. What did he just do?


End file.
